


A Short Ride

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An LA taxi ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Ride

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 02 November 2002

"The Hyperion please", this from the small blond girl who climbed in the back of my cab, she was followed by a redhead.

"Sure", I said, "but what would two pretty girls like you want with a place like that?"

"Excuse me?" The redhead sounded angry as my eyes jerked to the rearview mirror.

"Well..." I stumbled, not entirely sure I should scare them, "there's a lot of freaky goings on there."

The blond smirked at me, "We're visiting friends." And that was that, I was blocked from the conversation.

"If Xan had given me that 'please don't go see him' look again I was gonna hit him!" the blond moaned.

"Huh?" the redhead had been staring at the scenery, "Oh, yeah, it's not as if we're going to see him anyway, it's Cor we're going to visit."

"Yeah Wills," the blond agreed, "and boy, was I shocked to find the invite in my mail."

"Well she's stuck with Wesley and Angel all the time", Wills said, "she just needs some girl time once in a while."

"Yeah but..." the blond seemed reluctant to be going to visit this Cor person.

"Buffy... it's not like she was gonna invite Harmony or any of the Cordettes" Wills told her a small smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, there'd be a lot of dust in the morning", Buffy said as she dissolved into giggles, and as she recovered, "and we know how much Cordelia likes to do the dirty work!"

There was silence for a few moments as the girls got caught up in their surroundings. Had she really said dust? Or had she said something else that had been mixed by her giggles, no, she'd said dust... weird.

"So, did you girls come from far away?" I asked.

"Sunnydale." Wills answered.

"Oh, I was thinking of buying a house there when I retire, I hear it's a nice place." I told them.

"Yeah, it's heaven", Buffy said, I could see she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Here you are, try to keep safe, LA's not always nice".

"Oh, I'm sure we can protect ourselves", Wills said as she handed me the fare and got out.

"Yeah, and before you up sticks to Sunnydale check the obituaries", Buffy told me before she walked to the entrance of the hotel.

Well that one had got me, you get some weirdoes in LA, but "check the obituaries"? I laughed as I moved off into the busy street, and what exactly had they meant by that comment about dust? By then I was sure that she had said dust. How exactly were a group of girls gonna produce so much dust?


End file.
